The Rebellion
by Manu51
Summary: Growing impatient and frustrated about the way Bowser has been treating them, some of Bowser's minions decide to start a rebellion against their master. Based on Super Mario Bros 3.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and the other characters. They belong to their creator.**

Displeasure was starting to rise in the ranks of Bowser's minions. After all these years of being treated like useless and pathetic creatures, a lot of them were growing impatient about serving Bowser and following his orders without having the right to say a single word.

One day in Dark Land, a hammer brother named Spike decided to start a rebellion. He walked in front of the whole group of Bowser's minions guarding Bowser's castle and spoke to them.

''My friends, we have been serving Bowser in his evil plans for several years now, but what have we got in return? Absolutely nothing! He made us his slaves and he is using us only to reach his main goal – taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. He never showed any consideration or respect to us at all. We are only useless creatures for him; he doesn't care about us or our opinions. Well, I suggest you that we start a rebellion to show him we have enough of the way he is treating us.''

''Yes, but Bowser is very powerful and you know he has a really bad temper when something makes him angry,'' said a Goomba. ''He could destroy us in seconds, and don't worry his kids have strong powers and he has the doomship.''

''I will be honest with you, guys. There might be some of us getting killed, but freedom has a price. Who among you is ready to pay this price? Are you with me?'' asked Spike.

''Yes we are!'' they yelled unanimously.

In Castle Koopa, Lemmy saw everything by one of the large windows overlooking the large castle courtyard. He also heard his dad's minions talking about a rebellion. For a second, he thought about the idea of telling the whole story to his father, but he remembered about how he was unhappy living the life he had at the castle, always trying to help his father to kill Mario and Luigi. He walked towards the large rock stairs leading in the courtyard.

''I heard you, you know,'' he said when he was finally in the courtyard.

''Yeah and I suppose that you will go tell everything to Bowser, said Spike. It would surprise me if you would do the opposite.''

''Well, you judged me the wrong way then, Spike. I will not tell my father about the rebellion you guys want to start against him, for the simple reason that I think you're right. I understand your grievances. I know my father never showed you the respect and consideration you deserve. Despite this situation, you remained loyal to him all those years, but it's normal you can't stand this treatment anymore,'' said Lemmy.

''How can we be sure you're not trying to trick us? asked a Twomp. Maybe you only say that to get our trust and once we let our guard down, you decide to tell everything to Bowser.''

''To prove my loyalty to your cause, I'll challenge my father's authority in front of all of you.''

The large crowd of Bowser's minions cheered for him.

Meanwhile, in the castle throne room, Bowser woke up. He didn't like it when something noisy woke him up. He angrily left the throne room and walked to one of the large windows to see where all this noise came from. When he saw Lemmy in the courtyard talking to his minions, he got very mad. _What is he doing down there talking with these useless creatures?_ he thought. _I'll show him who is the boss around here._

He went downstairs directly in the castle courtyard.

''Lemmy, what the hell are you doing in the courtyard? You don't have the authorization to be here alone, remember? Go back in the castle now! roared Bowser furiously.

''I refuse, dad.''

''How dare you to question my authority! You owe me everything, you little insolent! Stop talking to these stupid and useless creatures and execute my orders!

''I told you I refuse dad! I'm tired of always doing what you tell me without having the right to tell my opinion. You never thank me for helping you when we fight the Mario brothers.''

''If you were my real son, you would never question my authority, said Bowser.'' ''And you, go back to your duties,'' he said to his minions.

''We refuse,'' said Spike. We decided not to listen to your orders anymore. We have been serving you for all those years and you never showed any respect to us. So, we have decided to rebel against you. Follow me guys, we will side with the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach will treat us better than this monster.''

''Then go to the Mushroom Kingdom, traitors! I don't need you anymore!''

''I'm going with them, dad. I just can't continue to live like that. I'm unhappy here.''

After he said those words, Lemmy left with the large crowd of creatures of all types. Among them were Shy Guys, Bullet Bills, Twomps, Goombas, and several others.

Bowser looked his son disappearing behind the cliff.


End file.
